Innocence of the child
by BubaDictator
Summary: Hermione by accident ends up being in Draco's past. This one night messed Draco's whole future and changed him. Can't she tell how he missed her all this time?


**A/N: Hey guys, another story about Hermione and Draco. Leave me a review, it will make my day! Enjoy.**

**Nothing you recognize is mine!**

* * *

„_Why even came to my mind the idea that I have the ability to sneak into the snake's nest!"_ Hermione shouted in her mind careful not to make any sound. „_Not even an ordinary nest, but The Prince of Slytherin's own bedroom! I'll make the guys suffer if I'm going to live this through."_ She badmouthed while running into another dark corner of the room. Harry and Ron told her that with her Prefect position she was the only one being able to sneak into Malfoy's room. It was their 6th year at school and they all felt that the war is coming and that it's going to start very soon. Lot of things were different this year. For example all of Slytherins acted strange - especially one of them. That's why she was send by the boys into his room. „Hermione the Great Spy" she snickered. She looked around her and saw nothing out of place. After a while of searching she almost lost all of her hope of finding something of big importance. With a sigh she leaned against the wall and immediately she heard a loud single click like something was opened.

„The hidden room" She gasped quietly, walked into the tiny dark room and almost jumped in surprise when someone grabbed her wrist and stood behind her, his warm breath caressing the skin of her neck causing goose bombs to appear on her skin.

„What do you think you're doing?" She heard Malfoy whisper into her ear. She was so startled that she rushed into the middle of the room with full speed and bumped into something heavy and solid. Some sticky substance poured out of the metal vase as the round object hit the floor with the bang. She managed to got the substance all over herself. Hermione made a high yell and started to wash it out of her body with bare hands.

„What have you done you stupid bint?" Draco shouted and rushed to her side grabbing her by wrist and trying to pull out of the hidden room. „Don't touch me stupid ferret!" She wanted to get her wrist out of his grip and pulled her arm with all of her force, making Malfoy to pull stronger which caused her to bump straight into his chest and the white light surrounded them before she lost her footing and the world went black.

* * *

„W - Where am I?" She asked into the darkness and after a while her vision started to get used to the blackness of the room. She heard a muffled sound and a quiet whimpers that sounded like they belonged to the child.

She looked down and saw a small cute mini version of famous Hogwart's playboy. The child had long almost white blonde hair and was rubbing his big teary eyes with the back of his little fist. Suddenly he looked up straight into Hermione's eyes.

„Who are you?" He asked with strong authoritative voice, the tears disappearing from his eyes. „What are you doing here? Did my father send you?" He inquired. Hermione felt a small pang in her heart while seeing his not child-like reaction and hearing how he speaks about his dad. She smiled weakly.

„No, no, I'm not exactly sure how I end up here, you know?" She grinned to the child hopelessly looking around the grand luxury bedroom. Draco looked at her intensely with his big silver innocent eyes and she almost groaned as she saw curiosity and expectations grow in them. She loved all of the children of the world but what just happened that she end up being in 5 years old Draco's what appeared to be house?

„Were you send to become my friend?" Draco asked so quietly that she barely heard him.

„Become your friend? I feel that I'm already your friend sweetie." Could you tell me where we are?" She manoeuvred and asked him as she kneeled in front of him to make their conversation easier.

„In my house of course!" He explained and looked at Hermione like she was dumb. He looked quite funny wearing his black wizarding robe and acting all mighty. _"Remember to treat him like an ordinary child Hermione, he's not the same Draco Malfoy you know."_ She thought to herself but it was so hard not to show her animosity towards this child. _"He IS going to become that prejudiced ass I know after all. But where am I…"_ She wondered as her eyes wander around the place again.

"Helloo? You aren't listening to me!" Draco stamped his foot in frustration while waving his hand in front of her face.

"Oh yeah sorry Malfoy." Hermione said and almost immediately bit her tongue as she heard a sharp intake of a breath.

"You know my name!" Draco whispered excitedly looking very cute at that time so Hermione's heart finally melted towards him. She went for it with a sigh.

"Yes Draco, I'm a fairy, my magic send me to help you with your problems. My name's H… Holly." She hesitated and quickly pulled her hand towards the child. At her sudden gesture Draco flinched and Hermione froze. She never saw anyone acting like this but she often seen dogs behaving like that out of instinct, frightened of possibility of being beaten by the human.

"Draco you don't have to be frightened…" She started while smiling gently to the child but the crack of opening doors interrupted her. Adrenaline burst into her veins at the idea of one of Draco's household member coming in and finding a mudblood inside of their little angel's bedroom. She stood up and wanted to run but there was no place to hide. She made commends with her life as she heard footsteps on the floor. Hermione looked up only to came face to face with angry and red-faced Lucius Malfoy. To her surprise he walk past her and stood next to Draco, towering above the child.

"I told you to go to bed. Who were you talking to Draco?" He asked the question with voice cold as ice what made Draco back away few steps and drop his head. He shot apologetic glimpse to Hermione, his eyes filled with sorrow.

"I was talking with Holly. She's a fairy." He squeaked and pointed at her with his little finger and Hermione knew that was the only thing the child could do. She took a huge last breath and waited for Lucius to Avada her. To her big surprise nothing happened. It appeared that people other than Draco weren't able to see her. Hermione's relief didn't last long. In fact it took Lucius only a couple of seconds to realize that there's no one it the room with Draco and to kick his little son to the stomach so that the 5 years old was tossed about a meter away.

Hermione was shocked and run up to the boy. "Draco, Draco do you hear me?" She placed her hand on his forehead gently, scared that he's fatally injured.

"I thought that I taught you better than this. You act like a mere muggle believing in invisible fairies." Lucius almost spit at him with his words and grabbed handfuls of his robes and throw a kid onto the bed. "I want you to think about your behaviour Draco. You know that this is for your own good. I don't want you to grow and behave like the Lovegood's dumb girl." He throw as a goodbye with the voice that only in his opinion might have sound gently and carrying. Draco raised his head and with clear voice answered.

"Yes father I know. Thank you for your guidance. Goodnight father." He said on the verge of tears but Lucius looked proudly at him and left the room.

"Merlin Draco! Are you all right? Does anything hurts?" Hermione hurried to sit on his bed and pulled out her wand. He looked at her with sad, filled with tears eyes.

"Father says that it must hurts. The beating is only half of the lesson, the rest is the pain that is the real teacher here." He whispers trying to act calm but the tears were running down his cheeks.

"Draco, that's not true." Hermione said and Draco looked up at her. She placed her hand on his head and started to stroke his blonde hair. All this time she was cursing Lucius Malfoy in her mind and came to hate him even more than before. _"What a sick bastard"._ She thought.

"Misses Fairy… M-My belly hurts." Draco finally admitted, his tiny hand grabbed the hem of her sweater.

"I will make it right sweetie." She smiled gently to him and gestured for him to lay down on the bed. In fact she was so nervous that her whole body trembled but she knew that it's not right to show fear in front of a kid.

"Integrum sanaret" She sang quietly, glad that she read about the healing magic a little bit. She looked how the bruises that only started to show disappear from little Malfoy's body and relief come to show on his face. For the first time he smiled at her thankfully and Hermione couldn't do anything else other than gather the kid into her arms and hug him. He was so fragile, vulnerable and abused by his father. Hermione felt tear rolling down her cheek. "Draco, what about you mother? Where is she?" She finally asked.

"She's somewhere around the house." He sniffled.

"Do you like her?" She insisted on knowing all of the truth.

"I don't know her very well." He admitted slightly confused. "I think she is a nice person but she never hugs me like you did. I think I like you better than her. I'm sorry that I told my father about you. Will you still be my friend misses Fairy?" He asked and burst into tears so Hermione moved to lay next to him, gathered him into her arms and kissed the top of his head gently as he nuzzled to her side.

"I promise I'll always be your friend and I'll be always protecting you Draco." She whispered and he smiled at her, finally looking like a 5 years old child. Hermione truly believed what she said. She wanted nothing more than protect this little kid. She even forgot that he is Draco Malfoy and that they hate each other in his future.

Unfortunately she remembered that as soon as she woke up, because the older and visibly angry Draco Malfoy was staring at her intensely, siting on the chair placed about half a meter before her. She was in the secret room she found in slytherin's bedroom again. Hermione started to fidget under Malfoy's angry stare wondering just how this mess even started and what Draco remembers from the past. It was almost like he read her mind when he calmly said, "So it WAS you who made fun of my younger self, telling me that the human fairies are real and made a promise you could never be able to fulfil?" He looked at her angrily so Hermione thought that she should stand up.

"Draco I really…" She started but was interrupted by Malfoy's suddenly outburst.

"DON'T ever call me Draco." He hissed at her and started to leave.

"No, Draco please wait!" She pleaded and he stopped moving but didn't turn around to look at her. "I really wanted to help you. You were so small and vulnerable. All I wanted to do is help ease you pain!" She shouted feeling lump in her throat. Suddenly he turned around and grabbed her wrist.

"I was waiting for you to come back for 5 fucking years! You planted this hope in my heart that only lead me to dillusionment. After couple of years I was convinced, that this whole night and you taking care of me that it was all my imagination, caused by being beaten up and abused by my father." He stopped for a while and added. "By the way, are you glad that you know the truth now? Go! Run to Potter and Weasley and share this story with them! Have fun all of you!" He started to push her but she withstanded, trying to get to him.

"I would have never done something this horrible Malfoy!" She exclaimed and wriggled out of his grip. They were facing each other when she took couple of little hesitating steps to be closer to him and raised her hand. He flinched just the way he did when he was young but this time he added with the evil smirk on his face, "I would never let you touch me mudblood. That's disgusting."

After hearing this words Hermione's hopes fell. "Just as I thought, no matter what happened in the past, you still grow up to be cruel and vicious. You act just like your father now. I hope that you're proud of that fact." She stated calmly and wanted to walk past him to the entrance but he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around so she was facing him again. He looked into her eyes and did an unbelievable thing.

Draco closed his arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace, behaving like nothing else mattered in this world, one of his hand was encircling her waist and the other was in in her hair

…and as soon as they bodies touched, the white light surrounded them before they lost their footing and the world went black. Again.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! That's the first chapter and the story will have around 4-5 chapters maybe more. **Check out my other stories, you may like them! :**)


End file.
